Water tight cord grips are a well known type of cord fitting. Some of the present designs include grommets that provide water tightness when squeezed by internal tapers when the fitting is tightened to grip a cable. Heretofore, cord grips that were liquid tight were of many different designs in a crowded art but still there is room for improvement in one or more areas including simplicity, ease of use, ease of manufacture, improved performance in accommodating a size of cords and so forth.